


Lorika Side Stories

by CastingMoonLight, PastelHeartGore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance au, Langst, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastingMoonLight/pseuds/CastingMoonLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelHeartGore/pseuds/PastelHeartGore
Summary: Hello everyone!! I'm Cookie! The Co-Owner of Lorkia: Defenders Of The Future!! You can find the original story on wattpad and here on archive if you search up Lorika by CastingMoonLight!!!'It was the year 2026 and humanity had to evacuate from earth because of global warming and an unknown disease labeled as 'Vk980'. Everything was okay for the first couple months until sirens go off and everyone goes into a panic- the earth is dying and no one seems to find a cure. It's up to a 19-year-old boy and his newfound lover to possibly save the world from the government.'





	1. First Date

Lorenzo walked up to the house not really sure what his objective was anymore. He had promised that he would meet Akira here but now he just felt underdressed as the time passed on. It was his and Akira's first date-? He didn't really know at the moment, but Akira told him to dress nicely so that's what he did. So here he was, with Akira's very protective brother, Hiroshi, standing in front of him while looking annoyed. Lorenzo tried ignoring and dodging the questions that Hiroshi would throw at him (Emphasis on tried-). Lorenzo sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Hiroshi, I get it- but you're not helping my nerves right now-" Lorenzo grumbled as his eyes flickered from their regular deep blue to a light red with a mixture of yellow.

Hiroshi just looked at him, with slight curiosity from seeing his eyes change colors. He had no clue of the power Lorenzo held, so far only Akira and a couple of his friends did.

"What was that?" Hiroshi had asked, crossing his arms while looking at the Brunette.

Lorenzo froze, his eyes immediately going back to their original dark blue. 

"Wh-What was what?" He replied nervously trying to avoid Hiroshi's gaze.

"Don't play dumb with me, McClain!" Hiroshi glared.

"It's nothing serious Hiroshi, calm down." Akira butted in walking over at his own pace before he looked over at Lorenzo in concern, he knew that Lorenzo's eyes never really changed unless something was really wrong.

Lorenzo just smiled weakly, avoiding his gaze. The shorter of the two, Akira, just sighed before stepping outside next to his date.

"I'll be fine Hiroshi. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." Akira said to his older brother before turning away, not giving Hiroshi a chance to talk as he and Lorenzo walked away.

Author Note: This is all I have for now lol! I hope you enjoy!!!


	2. How it all began-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what started our Lorika adventure- a whole different universe based on me and my friends messing around-

~Once again Lorenzo almost gets captured, and Akira is just being the overprotective boyfriend, yet at the same time, he’s just pissed off at the Cuban boy.~

Lorenzo was outside the front of the house holding up a boombox. "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN NEVER GONNA TURN AROUND AND HURT YyyooOOuuUU!~" It had blasted through its speakers.  
Akira facepalmed and slammed the window closed.  
"I LoVe YoU-" Lorenzo yelled towards Akira’s window.  
"I'm trying to fucking sleep!" He opened the window once more to throw a knife at Lorenzo before slamming it shut again.  
"aGh" Lorenzo had just barely dodged it as Akira went back to bed  
"HIROSHI, AKIRA'S BEING MEAN AGAIN-" Lorenzo yelled.  
Hiroshi sighed as he opened the door. "What did you do this time?"  
"NoThInG- I think......." Lorenzo rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at him.  
"Just go apologize to him then, and try not to die." Hiroshi sighed.  
"I already tried that!" He whined.  
"Then try again!"  
"B-But.....he won't listen! He's stubborn! I even tried holding a boombox up in the air and everything!" He huffed. "You're so lucky you and Damien haven't gone through this..."  
"Uh excuse me...?" Damien poked his head out from one of the top floor windows. "You’re so wrong there.”  
"Oh no..." Hiroshi said as he slowly walked back inside not wanting to get into a fight with Damien.  
"Yeah, that's right- make the right choice hun-" Damien said before he looked at Lorenzo "Just let Akira sleep- he'll probably get over it in the morning-"  
"But that means I have nowhere to sleep!" Lorenzo grumbled.  
Hiroshi had just left them to talk  
"Good lord Lorenzo! Just sleep on the freaking couch! Or even in the guest room! It doesn't matter- just get in here!" Damien growled before slamming the window shut.  
".....Well- ok then." Lorenzo grumbled as he entered the house.

 

Akira sighed softly as he sat down on his bed feeling just a tad bit worse. Sure was being a little harsh, but Lorenzo had it coming for him. "That idiot." He mumbled while laying back on his bed. He frowned as he shifted on his side before he hugged one of his pillows tightly while trying to get some sort of sleep. And not long after Akira eventually found some comfort and fell asleep soon with Kai laying at the edge of his bed.

 

Lorenzo had grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet before plopping onto the couch. He wasn't even tired but he wasn't going to stand out in the cold either since he was already sniffling. He sighed and laid back while thinking, which probably wasn't the best thing for him but he had nothing else to really do.  
About half an hour later, Akira woke up unable to sleep and sighed grabbing his blanket and pillow before walking out of his room and downstairs. He yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily and glanced over at Lorenzo. He frowned walking over and laid down next to him throwing the blanket over the both of them and snuggled into his chest.  
"Not a single word McClain I'm still mad at you." He said while yawning.  
Lorenzo only nodded and hesitantly put his arms around him, he's not sure why but he always liked to do this when they slept. He figured it gave him a sense of comfort since he's always hugged something or someone in his sleep growing up.  
Akira sighed nuzzling close to Lorenzo and quickly fell back asleep.  
Lorenzo looked down at him with a small smile and felt that he was actually starting to fall asleep. Which he was thankful for.

~Timeskip brought to you by bongo Kai! Hours later early in the morning!!~

Lorenzo groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He was met with a bright light which caused him to curse and cover his eyes.  
"The hell...?"  
Akira was still sleeping peacefully while being cuddled up to Lorenzo, unfazed by the blinding light from the window. Lorenzo then decided not to move and just buried his face into his pillow while also wondering why it was so damn bright outside.  
For a while, everything was peaceful and quiet until Kai suddenly ran downstairs barking loudly by the doorway like the world was gonna end in any moment. Not even a few seconds later the sound of a fist banging against the door was heard causing Kai to run back upstairs.   
"OPEN UP IT'S THE ZEPHYR PATROL!!" Someone yelled from behind the door.   
Akira practically fell off the couch wide awake looking like he's seen one of his victims ghost.  
Lorenzo jumped up before looking at Akira. He also heard Damien coming downstairs behind them.  
Hiroshi followed Damien downstairs as well. Akira slowly got up off the floor. Kai whimpered quietly hiding beneath the kitchen table.   
"YOU HAVE 5 TICKS TO OPEN THIS DOOR ARE ELSE!"  
Damien hesitantly went over to open the door while motioning for everyone to be quiet.   
"Can I help you officer..?" He said calmly.  
“We're looking for someone under the name of Lorenzo McClain, there have been reports that he's here."  
Lorenzo froze and backed away from the door and quietly made his way upstairs.  
"I'm sorry you must have the wrong house. No one with that name lives here." Damien spoke.  
"So you won't mind us searching this place?" They replied looking at Damien while glaring slightly.  
"Of course not. I think that you'll find the only people that live here are me, my fiancée and his younger brother."   
Damien backed away from the door while Lorenzo grabbed something from Akira's room and made his way out of the house. Lorenzo figured Akira would understand, well...he hoped.  
Almost half an hour later of a house search they left with an apology.  
"It's quite alright, you would be surprised how many times this has happened to me." Damien smiles closing the door behind them.  
Akira sighed softly in relief, while Hiroshi walked over to Damien and wrapped his arm's around his waist.   
"We can't keep doing this." He sighed looking over at Akira. "We're going to eventually get caught Akira he has to go."   
Akira rolled his eyes and ignored Hiroshi they've had this talk a lot lately and it was really becoming annoying.  
"As much as I agree with you Hiroshi, you know why we also can't do that.." He sighed as he gave Akira an apologetic look.  
"I know but it's not safe Damien, why risk everyone's life for one person." Hiroshi sighed letting Damien go.  
"Because we practically owe it to him!" He looked at his fiancée. "After everything, Akira's done it's only fair."  
"Yeah all that Akira has done, he should be responsible for this, not us we practically got dragged into this." He glanced at Akira.   
Akira grew angry at that and stormed off to his room.  
Damien ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the couch and holding his head in his hands. He already had so much stress on him from wedding planning and now this…

Akira sighed walking into his room slamming the door. He mumbled angrily to himself and sat down on his bed starting to worry about Lorenzo.  
Lorenzo had gone to visit his house. Which his parents weren't pleased with the fact that he was wanted now, he didn't try to explain everything to them he just went to his room and grabbed small "essential" things before leaving once more and heading back to the Kogane's house.  
Akira was currently going over a mission he received on his phone while listening to a playlist of his. Kai had managed to make his way into the room and hopped up on the bed laying down beside Akira.  
Lorenzo sighed as he climbed back up to Akira's window.  
Kai noticed and sat up before barking at Lorenzo.   
He smiled at Kai before pushing open the window, which he left unlocked when he left.  
Akira glanced up for a moment seeing Lorenzo. He shut off his phone and took his earbuds out calming Kai a bit.  
Lorenzo let his bag fall to the floor as he climbed in and shut the window. He collapsed onto the floor and leaned his head back on the wall.  
Akira smiled softly.   
"You alright SharpShooter?" He asked.  
A small smile started to grow on his face as he glanced at him.   
"Yeah...It's just my family. I stopped by my house to grab some things and was yelled at by my entire family....they're not exactly pleased with my current situation."  
"That's understandable you have all of Zephyr looking for you." Akira sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you all into this mess...if it wasn't for you meeting me you would be perfectly safe with your family with not a care in the galaxy." He sighed laying on his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
"Akira, love. It's fine if I didn't want to be any part of this I would've been long gone by now. You do realize that, right?" He got up to sit on the bed next to him.  
"You're just saying that to make me feel a little better..." Akira gazed over at Lorenzo.  
Lorenzo frowned.  
"No, I'm not. I'm being completely honest with you-" He shifted.  
"Sure." Akira rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. "Anyways." He sighed sitting up. "I have a mission later tonight, I have to go alone this time I'm not risking another night with you almost getting killed."  
Lorenzo nods.  
"Understandable." He laughs softly. "I think I learned my lesson from last time." He said as leaned over to gently peck his lips. "Just be safe- ok?"  
Akira nods simply.   
"No promises." He spoke softly smirking.  
"Yeah, yeah." He replied while rolling his eyes with a grin.  
Akira smiled and kissed Lorenzo sweetly before getting up.  
Lorenzo let off a quiet purr and fell back on the bed while stretching his arms up in the air.  
Akira walked over to his desk and sat down pulling up a holographic map of the building he would be infiltrating. He hummed softly studying the map carefully and creating a route he could use without being caught.  
Lorenzo looked at his hands which seemed to glow a soft blue. He sighed and let them fall down, he hated having this power that he had no clue what to do with.  
Akira glanced back at Lorenzo and frowned.  
"We'll find out soon." He mumbled closing the map.  
"Yeah, but just how long will soon be..?" He said with frustration. "I've spent years trying figure out why I have this stupid power and what it's even supposed to be used for!"  
Akira got up and went back over to the bed sitting down.  
"I understand, but it does no good to get frustrated over that. You remember what happened last time you got frustrated...you couldn't control it and..." He sighed wrapping his arms around himself remembering the time Lorenzo almost killed him once losing control earning a decent scar across his chest near his heart.  
Lorenzo flinched and closed his eyes tightly.   
"I almost killed you...yeah I know.." He mumbled with a slight waver in his voice as he spoke.  
Akira hugged Lorenzo.  
"It wasn't your fault." He spoke softly.  
Lorenzo seemed to be shaking a bit. He bit back a small sob and buried his face in Akira's neck.   
"Yes, it was.." His response was muffled. "If I had listened to you I wouldn't have gotten frustrated in the first place.."  
"I kinda did deserve it though I was being a massive bitch, still it wasn't your fault you didn't know it was going to happen so stop blaming yourself." Akira let go of him and cupped his face in his hands. "Stop crying please I hate to see you cry." He wiped Lorenzo's tears away.  
Lorenzo just looked at him with glassy eyes.   
"I-I'm sorry.." He hiccupped, it was honestly very rare that the Cuban boy would cry but when he did you knew that he felt horrible about something unless he was under a lot of stress.  
"It's alright babe" Akira kissed his cheek gently and dropped his hands down in his lap.  
Lorenzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath to help calm him down.  
Akira sighed contentedly laying down.  
Akira smiled faintly and sat up wrapping his arms around Lorenzo and pulled him down on the bed with him gently.  
Lorenzo squeaked before laughing softly and snuggling into him while also wrapping his around Akira.  
Akira smiled and cuddled Lorenzo.   
"So where's my apology for last night?"  
Lorenzo snorts quietly  
."I'm sorry my love~" He purred.  
"For?" Akira pressed on.  
"Forrrr....getting myself kidnapped and almost killed- and then being a cheesy idiot by holding a boombox outside your window as a way to win you back-"  
"You're forgiven." Akira smiled and kissed Lorenzo's cheek.  
Lorenzo grinned softly while nuzzling his lover gently.  
For the rest of the day, they had mostly spent it in the house or in Akira’s room cuddling or watching the sky from the window until Akira had to go on his mission. Which, Lorenzo listened and stayed at the house instead of trying to go off and follow him. He figured that if he tried he’d be seriously punished- and he was honestly scared to try and imagine what would happen if he even tried.


	3. Plot 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo is stuck in a time-loop, every time he enters his room Akira does something random as hell, if Lorenzo turns to leave the room he will end back up where he started. You have two options: go with the time-loop and do whatever you want with Akira OR find a way out to escape the time-loop and get back to real time..your actions will cause problems later on. GOOD LUCK!!!

~Start~

Paige stole Lorenzo for a small experiment, "Here put this on." She threw a helmet thing at him and went back to her laptop, typing a few things.

"Lorenzo made a small confused sound. "Ok...?" He glanced at Paige before slowly putting the helmet on, slowly becoming scared.

"So I've never tested this so...GOOD LUCK!" She smiled and clicked a button, sending Lorenzo into a time-loop.

"Wait, what the fuck!!!" He yelled before looking around. "Paige I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!" He growls before seeing Akira looking at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paige hummed before leaving the room to go hang out with Malik while Lorenzo completed her little test.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira walked over to Lorenzo pissed the fuck off. "What the hell Lorenzo!" He yelled at him, tears streaming down his face.

Lorenzo looked at his fiancee in pure confusion. "What did I do??" His eyes flickered.

"You know what you did, explain this!" Akira showed Lorenzo his phone that had pictures of him and some girl at a part. (You can guess what the pictures are of). "Paige sent them to me 15 minutes before you got here!"

Lorenzo just stared at the picture. " ~~Paige~~ ~~~~," His words seemed to glitch. "Akira I swear you're a fucking bitch-" He mumbled before taking Akira's phone and deleting the picture.

"Nothing happened! I swear!"

Akira looked at Lorenzo is disbelief. He growled, his eyes flashing a bright yellow as he slammed Lorenzo back against the wall. "What did you just call me?!"

Lorenzo yelped, his eyes turning white. "What? I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about Paige!" His voice had seemed to crack when he tried to say 'Paige', for some reason it seemed like he couldn't say her name.

"You clearly said my name McClain, GOD I'm done just get out now!" Akira let go of him before shoving him to the side.

Lorenzo felt the tears start to gather in his eyes, he was so confused but he complied and went to leave the room, but only found himself back in the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akira was sleeping peacefully in bed, bundled up beneath tons of blankets while cuddling a pillow.

Lorenzo looked over and sighed softly. At least he wasn't being yelled at, so Lorenzo quietly walked over and kissed his head gently.

Akira purred softly yawning. "Mmm, Loren." He spoke quietly rubbing his eyes.

Lorenzo's eyes turn to their regular deep blue. "Hey baby~" He hums sitting on the bed gently.

Akira smiled. "Where were you, it's 9:30 at night...?" He sat up slightly.

"Paige kept me out late again- I tried getting out of it but you know how they are." He seemed to automatically respond without thinking, even though it wasn't true.

Akira nods faintly. ''Alright." He hummed wrapping his arms around Lorenzo. "I'll forgive you just this last time, no more late nights with Paige." He mumbled.

Lorenzo nuzzled him gently. "I'll try." He said softly, he didn't know what he was gonna do now- his missions usually kept him out late-

Akira purred and kissed his cheek before pulling them both down onto the bed before cuddling Lorenzo.

Lorenzo chuckles wrapping his arms around Akira. "I love you~" He hummed softly.

"I love you too, now sleep it's late," Akira spoke already drifting off to sleep.

He nods a bit yawning, the sleep he had lost was finally catching up to him. So he gave in and closed his eyes slightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Time Skip~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akira woke up early and made breakfast for Lorenzo. He hummed walking upstairs and entered the room.

Lorenzo was still dead asleep as he purred quietly, looking exhausted.

Akira smiled and walked over to Lorenzo, he put the food to the side and moved over kissing his forehead. "Hey babe, I made you breakfast." He shook Lorenzo gently.

Lorenzo groans quietly, his eyes opened. "Mmm?" He yawns sitting up a bit before smelling the food. "Smells good~" He slurred.

Akira nods and grabbed the plate handing it to Lorenzo.

"Thank you." He smiled softly, kissing Akira's lips gently as he took the plate.

"You're welcome, hun." Akira smiled and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Lorenzo shifts before humming happily as he ate the food with a satisfied sound.

Akira glanced at the time. "You have 30 minutes before you have to leave, make sure you're not late today-" He got up going to the bathroom.

Lorenzo froze. "Fuck-" He grumbled quietly, he thought he had this thing down. If he left the room, he'd be put in another universe. "Maybe if I can play 'sick' I won't have to leave-" He thought aloud.

Akira had the door closed and was currently in the shower.

Lorenzo shuttered as he got up and over to the trashcan before making himself gag and throw up.

Akira finished his shower a few moments later and stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey, Lor-" He froze making his way over to Lorenzo. "Loren?" He spoke kneeling next to him.

Lorenzo groaned quietly, immediately regretting this decision already. He looks over at Akira while already looking pale.

"What's wrong, what happened, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

He shivered. "I'm fine- I think?" Lorenzo replied with a small grumble.

"No you're not, go to bed." Akira got back up.

Lorenzo didn't want to argue so he slowly got up.

Akira frowned and got dressed. "Do you need me to get anything for you hun?" He asked standing by his side.

Lorenzo shook his head a bit as he went over to the bed.

Akira frowned more and walked over covering Lorenzo up before going to the bathroom to grab something. He came back and took his temperature, while he left the room make Lorenzo some soup. He went ahead and called Lorenzo out of work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai had made his way upstairs and went into the room with Lorenzo. He barked softly, walking over and gently bumped his nose against Lorenzo's arm, trying to get his attention.

Lorenzo makes a small noise of discomfort as he looks over at Kai.

Kai whimpered softly, hopping up onto the bed, He laid down next to him with a huff.

"What's wrong Kai?" He mumbled reaching a hand over to pet him.

Kai nuzzled into Lorenzo's hand with a happy noise.

Lorenzo smiled a bit before coughing as he heard his phone go off.

Kai's ears perked at this as he watched Lorenzo groan and reach over to grab his phone to find that it was a message from his boss asking him to come in, he sighed and ignored it before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lorenzo's eyes color changes with his mood!  
> Blue - Regular  
> Dark Blue - Sad  
> Red - Angry/Pissed  
> Pink - Love  
> Dark Pink - Lust  
> Black - Empty  
> Grey - Depressed  
> Green - Happy  
> Yellow - Nervous  
> Orange - Mild Anger  
> Purple - Confusion  
> White - Scared  
> Silver - Not Himself  
> Blood Red - Out Of Control  
> Violet - Amazed  
> Mixed - Different Emotions In One


End file.
